Ask Max
by Fiona Siona
Summary: Hi, I'm Max. You guys know our book, right? I've got all of the answers to your questions - no matter how absurd - here! Just review your question and it should be answered in the next chapter. Also, we have Iggy here with your sarcatsic comments! Everyone loves Iggy! Not a Miggy story; minor Fax and Niggy! Unless I, Myri, the author get in the way...
1. Introduction!

**(This story is in editing; I find my old writing so obnoxous! I'm planning on editing ALL chapters before my next update. Thank you)**

**Max:** Hey! This is Max here, and the Flock and I are going to answer questions asked by you!

**Rules: **You can either review or PM your question, and the Flock will answer your question in the next chapter uploaded.

Absurd, Random, and EXTREMELY AWKWARD QUESTIONS required!

Unless, you know, you have an actual question about the series.

**Fang: *nods***

**Nudge: **There may be spoilers! Just saying!

**Gazzy: **You can dare us to do **EPIC **things, like explode Max's secret Journal Ig found last week...

**Max:** **?!**

**Angel:** Or, if you want to know what goes on in that schizophrenic head of hers...

**Max:** Well, who's fault is that, Angel?

**Iggy: SO ASK AWAY! And make sure you include bombs! :D**

**Max: **Or not...


	2. Chapter One

Max: Thanks Asylum Survivor and HaleyBopperz for being the first reviewers! Anyways, our **very first** question is for... Iggy?

**To Iggy:**

**I'm not a huge shipper of canon, so I obviously think that you and Max should be a ship.**

**Max: **Of course, that's what they ask...

**Iggy**: You think me and Max should be a ship? No objections here... ;)

**Max:** ***gasps*** You know I'm all for Fang, even though he supposedly 'left' me in the books, and in half the world's fanfictions, I still love him!

**Iggy**: But Max! They even made a cute name for it! Called 'Miggy'!

**Max:** Please. They also say Mylan is adorable. **LIES.**

**Iggy: *sigh* **Next Question...

**Is Iggy's real name Ignatius?**

**Iggy: **Yes, Iggy is short for Ignatious. It means 'Firey One' or 'Only son' depending on your area...

**Nudge: *bumps Ig's shoulder* **It suits you, eh?

**Why the hell did JP HAVE to make Fang leave! Max and Fang are, like, meant for each other!**

**Fang: **It was my own decision, not the author's...

**(Fang-haters lift pitchforks)**

**Fang: **Heh, no totally JP's decision! ***eyes pitchforks wearily***

**Max: **It better be...

**(Awkward silence)**

**Angel: **Guess that's it for today! :D Bye! ***waves*******


	3. Chapter Two

A/N:** I own nothing :)**

**Max:** Hey guys! We didn't get any questions today, but just wanted to check in. GAZZY! TURN THAT DOWN!

**Gazzy: Heh... **Sorry...

**Question to Fang:**

**I understand that you thought you were a distraction.. but really, you were, like, one of the things that kept Max going o_o**

**Nudge: EXACTLY. **And, they're so cute together! I once caught them cuddling, and it was just too adorable - I mean, Max, and FANG, **cuddling? **It's unheard of! Too bad the moment was ruined because ofr Iggy and Gazzy's yo-yo bomb. And-

**Max: *eye twitches* **That's enough, Nudge...

**Iggy: *eats popcorn* **No, no, go on! I'm very much enjoying this ;)

**Angel: **Of course you are, Ig. Now answer the question, Fang!

**Fang: **It's isn't a question. Moving on...

**What happens in Nevermore?!**

**Max: Do you really expect us to answer that?**

**Nudge: **Of course they do, Max! They asked it, didn't they? Well, first-

**Gazzy: *slaps hand over Nudge's mouth***

**Iggy: **We're just going to leave... ***drags Nudge away***

**Question for Max:**

**Dylan... or Jeb?**

**Max: *tries to sneak away***

**Angel: _Stay._**

**Max: Dagnabbit.**

**Dylan: **So, Maxie ***slings arm around Max's shoulder* **The hot guy or the traitor?

**Nudge: **Ego, much?

**Dylan: Shut up! **Now answer the question, Maxie!

**Max: **1) Don't. Call. Me. Maxie.

**Dylan: *flinches*** Got that.

**Max:** And 2)** ...Dylan... *blushes***

**(Silence)**

**Fang: *walks away with head down***

**Angel: *wrinkles nose* **Your brain confuses me.

**Gazzy:** Max's brain confuses everyone. Even Max.

**Max: Well then. *goes after Fang***

**Dylan: Babe, wait! **I'm right here! Don't leave! Wai- dangit.

**Nudge: **At least she isn't 'Charging Off' again, eh?

**Angel: **She's charging off from Dylan, though!

**Nudge: **That's a natural reaction! Now excuse me, I have a heartbroken emo to help.


	4. Chapter Three

**Iggy:** Hey everyone! Max hid the laptop because apparently D's are bad grades, and I happened to trip over it, so we can finally answer some Qs!

**Question for Max:**

How did you react when you found out that Iggy's sight was damaged and that he was blind?

**Fang:** We can't really answer that one, can we?

**Gasman:** Yes we can! Angel-

**Angel:** I know, I read your mind. ***Angel leaves to Max's Room* *innocent face*** Max?

**Max:** Yeah, Angel?

**Angel:** I just wanted to ask you, um, what happened when you discovered Iggy was blind? Like, your reaction? 'Cuz I was still little. And... well. You know.

**Max:** ***sigh*** Well, He just came back from a test, with bandages wrapped around his head. Few days later, they told him to take them off. He did, and was making witty jokes about why they weren't turning the lights on. Then we figured it out, and I got a tad bit mad and punched a whitecoat in the face, another in the gut. Now go to bed.

**Angel:** But-

**Max:** Now.

**Angel:** ***huffs*** Fine! ***stomps away and comes bursting through the doors*** Happy?

**Iggy:** Yup, Angel finally does something useful. Though that was a touchy subject...

**Gasman**: Aw, it's okay Iggy!

**Iggy:** No, not the blindness. It's just that while Max got really angry she was punching all the whitecoats she could, then threw me at them. I broke three ribs that day.

**Fang: *laughs*** I remember that.

**The Flock Minus Three People: IT LAUGHS!**

**Fang:** Will you stop that?

**Iggy:** I guess we hit a touchy subject...

**Gasman:** Aww! Fang, it's Okay! Here, I'll hug you!

**Fang:** No. No hugs. N- **O.O**

**Angel:** Group hug!** *huggles Fang***

**Iggy:** ***tackles Fang***

**Nudge: *jumps on all ***

**Fang: *struggles* OKAY!** Back to the Q&A!

**Question for Iggy: ****  
****Can you please tell me what was your  
funniest bomb made of?**

**Angel**: ***glare***

**Iggy:** Oh, I cower under your glare, Angel. I can actually _see_ it. Well, remember that stupid-

**Angel:** She was **NOT** stupid!

**Iggy:** -bear named Celeste of Angel's? Well, we tied it to a firework. We knew the bear would just come back down, but we didn't know the dress was ultra-flammable. Safe toy, eh? So, it exploded in the air, ten times bigger than we predicted, and the halo fell right into Angel's arms. She made us go all the way back to NYC and buy her another one, but we stole the Max card from Max's Secret Underground Dungeon (the loose floorboard) and had a blast!

**Fang:** And they left me behind.

**Gasman:** You. Were. Busy. Kissing. Max. **End of Story.**

**Angel:** ***giggles* **I just read his mind! He's more of a pervert than you think!

**Nudge: **Of course he is :P This is _Fang _we're talking about!

**Fang: *blushes slightly* **Uhm. Erm. Next!

**Question for Angel:**

**Why were you pointing a gun in Max's direction? Where you really planning to kill her? -**_Bananaisthebomb_

**Angel:** **Yes!** She was the one the whitecoats wanted, and if that's what it would have taken to stop them, then I would have killed her then. Bite me. (**A/N: Sadistic Angel :P)**

**Iggy:** Touchy sub- ***muffled by Gazzy's hand***

**Question for Angel**

Why are you so cute? -_Bananaisthebomb_

**Angel:** I'm cute because I have the good genes of the family, unlike **someone** else! My digestion system is FINE, thank you.

**Gasman: *evil grin* **Well, I have to live up to my name somehow… :P

**Nudge: **Aren't the stink-bombs enough?

**If you could date anyone in the world, who would it be?**

**Fang: *rolls eyes*** A redhead, of course... Like Lissa... Ehem. I mean, Max, of course.

**(A/N: Because Max is so totally a redhead. :P)**

**Iggy:** Heh. You know, the only girl that's ever talked to me for a reason other than that I'm a mutant, is Tess. There aren't many other options.

**Nudge: ERMERGERSH. Taylor Laughtner.**

**Angel: *wrinkles nose and leaves***

**Gazzy: *whistles suspiciously* **Heh heh… I'M COMING CHER LLOYD! ***runs away***

**Iggy:** Well, they are only 7 and 9, but it seems like crushes are a touchy subject. ***narrows eyes* **I wonder what Gazzy's been up to these days...

**Fang:** Max would say, "Shut your pie hole before I shut it for you."

**Nudge: **But we all know she wants a certain two year old clone/Justin Bieber lookalike…

**Fang: She likes Iggy?!**

**Nudge:** Iggy is nothing like Justin Bieber! The Biebs is a worldwide artist, while Ig here is sitting frying fish! Plus he isn't a clone!

**Fang: **As far as we know. Who else then?

**Flock: *facepalm***

**Iggy: TRAITORS! I sit here and cook for you all day, and THAT'S all you have to say? *huffs and stomps away***

**Angel: **He took that a lot better than I expected…

**Nudge:** Right?

**Gazzy: The hawk is approaching; I repeat, the hawk is approaching!**

**Flock: Ahhhh! MAX!**

**Max:** …You know, next time you try hiding something from me, try closing the door, okay? ***walks back to the living room, leaving Flock staring stunned behind her***


	5. Chapter Four

**Max:** Hey guys! This story is such a hit! More reviews yesterday that ever! And guess what reviews mean?

**Flock:** **Questions!**

**Max: **Today, we have a sacred question for Iggy, Gasman and I. The whole **world** depends on this one question.

**Which Poptart flavor? CHOCOLATE OR BROWN SUGAR?**

**Iggy:** CHOCOLATE ALL THE WAY!

**Gasman:** Uh uh! Brown sugar rocks!

**Max: **Guess what I pick? CHOCOLATE!

**Gasman:** Nooooo! The world is ending!

**Flock:** ***stares***

**Gasman**: What?

**Iggy:** ***snickers*** Okay, the next question is for Nudge.

**What does the 'Z' in 'ZOMG stand for?**

**Nudge**: SQUEE! My first question! The Z in ZOMG is a typo, but it became popular so many people use it! Isn't it soo cute? Almost as cute as those new Aeropostale shoes that Max won't let me buy!

**Max:** You have 5 different pairs of Aero shoes, not to mention the other 78 from different stores! You people take the Max Card for granted. Did you ever notice that it said MAX on it? So it was made for MAX, which means it's MINE, and you have no right to use it! Does-

**Gazzy:** _**Next Question!**_

**Question to Iggy and Fang: **

**CAN I HAZ A HUG? I love hugs… and cookies! Yum, chocolate chip! **-_Angellovers_

**Iggy:** I'm all for hugs! ***gives big hug*** Did I ever tell you all the story of my VERY FIRST hug?

**Fang**: ***rolls eyes* *gives Angellovers small side hug***

**Iggy**: That's the spirit Fang! Oh, and I made you all cookies! **(::) (::) (::)**

**Readers**: MMMM! COOKIES!

**Angel:** I like your username, Angellovers!** *smiles sweetly!***

**Max:** Okay guys! *******mumbles*** Iggy was dropped as a baby. ***Rubs forehead***

**Why did Nudge stay at school in Utah when she could have gone with the Flock to Hawaii? **_–Booklover72_

**Nudge**: Second Question for me! Wooh, I'm on a roll!Well, Booklover72, I was in most need of attention. A normal life was worth more to me than a trip to Hawaii any day. Besides, it's not like we were going there to enjoy it. It was always either flyboys, Erasers, or M-Geeks, the usual.

**Max**: At least you didn't have to go on those darn **submarines**…

**Iggy:** You think you've got it bad? Try being claustrophobic while in a submarine while being blind!

**Max: Touché.**

**If Max could save one of the flock members, who would it be? –**_Silverwolfforever_

**Max:** I would rather DIE than letting one of the flock members die, let alone four. But… just for the question, I have to answer that I would save Angel. She has the most powers and would be a great help against the Gen 77 mutants. I couldn't live with myself knowing you all are dead! And that I let you die!

**If you weren't bird kids, then which animal would you be?** –_Silverwolfforever_

**Nudge**: **ZOMG!** A kitten! Kittens are even cuter than Aeropostale shoes! Defiantly!

**Angel:** I would be a swan. I like swans, and they suit my personality! ***smiles* **Or maybe a deer, like Bambi...

**Gasman:** NOTHING is better than monkeys! AND if I were a monkey, I could still be able to make bombs! ***smiles devilishly***

**Iggy:** Boa constrictor! Totally awesome! ***high fives Gasman***

**Max:** I would be a cheetah because my power is speed, and I love to feel the wind in my hair. And we all know what Fang is…

**Flock minus Fang:** _**A BLACK PANTHER IN THE MOONLIGHT!**_

**Fang: *Glares***

**EXCLUSIVE COMMENT: **

**Everyone loves Iggy :* -**_bananasarethebomb_

Iggy: We all agree banasarethebomb! (P.S. I tried a banana bomb once. Trust me, it was awesome, but I'm never making a banana bomb in my life. Because I had to clean it.) Next Question:

**Question for Iggy:**

**CAN YOU DO THE MACARENA WHILE SINGING 'I LOVE MEAT'?**

**Gasman:** Yeah Iggy, can you? –snickers-

**Iggy:** Yes! I did that for the talent show last year! While wearing a meat outfit. I won!

Okay, here we go! ***starts the Macarena***

I LOOOVEEE MEAAAAAT!

Oh, I LOVE MEAT!

**Flock:** ***basically dying of laughter***

_**(FIVE MINUTES LATER)**_

**Iggy**: ***S****tops and bows***

**Flock: *Struggle to hold back laughter***

**Nudge: **Naive, naive Iggy...

**Question for Iggy:**

**Do you prefer blondes or brunettes?**

**Iggy:** It doesn't really matter to me, because I'm blind and all. But I've felt my hair color, so I know blonde, and the closest to brunette I've ever felt is Max's hair. So... I say blondes. The color gives off a nice vibe, you know? But the real question is, does Fang prefer redheads or brunettes? ;)

**Fang: *Disappears***

**Max:** That Jerk! At least Iggy gives an honest answer! Even though he prefers blondes!

**Iggy:** ***smirks******* Anyways, here's our last question! It's for Fangles.

**Fang:** ***r****eappears***

**Max: *gives Fang a look that says, 'This isn't over'***

**Fang, what kind of songs do you listen to?**

**Fang: **Um-

**Flock minus Fang**: IT SPEAKS!

**Fang: *glares*** I don't listen to music much. If do, it's by Paramore or

Evanescence. If I am REALLY depressed, I will either be listening to Demi Lovato or dead, whichever comes first.

I hope it's dead**.**

**Iggy and Max: Well that's our... um… Questions thingy for today! Longest Chapter! Thanks guys for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter Five!

**A/N: T****hank you all so much to those who reviewed and/or asked questions! You're the best!**

**Max:** Hey guys. Don't kill me, it's Myri's fault we've been gone for so long.

**Iggy:** Well, we were the ones who got her grounded...

**Max:** Whatever! Now, I have something to tell you!

**Iggy**:** ME AND MAX ARE GETTING MARRIED!**

**Readers:** **O-O**

**Fang: O.O**

**Nudge: T.T**

**Gasman and Angel: :{**

**Max:** No! **Never!**

**Iggy:** ***pouts*** One can hope…

**Fang and Nudge:** ***sigh of relief***

**Max:** I forgot what I was going to tell you…

**Nudge:** Can we just, like, **get on with it?** Cuz, we always get off track and talk about random subjects like right now when Iggy said he was getting married to Max because** I swear I would kill him** if that happened and-

**Gasman**: Just get on with the questions already!

**Max:** Oh, I remembered! HaleyBopperz said, "_Gazzy, if you explode Lissa and Dylan, I will give you pop tarts."_

**Gasman**: ***looks at Iggy*** You're on!

**Iggy:** What am I in for?

**Max:** A very happy Maxie!

**Iggy:** Okay!

**(Iggy and Gasman have gone to explode Lissa and Dylan)**

**Max:** While that happens, lets-

_**BOOM!**_

**Nudge:** Ewww! A chunk of Lissa just landed on my forehead!

**Angel:** ***points******* And it's _cooked._

**Fang:** Why! She was just an innocent, **hot** girl!

**Max:** At least we got rid of Dylan...

**Fang:** Touché.

**HaleyBopperz:** ***appears* **POPTARTS! ***gives Gazzy Poptarts*** ***disappears***

**Angel:** Go get the stupid question!

**Max:** Fine. ***reads* *grins sadistically***

**Question to Angel:**

**What is the most perverted thing you have heard in Iggy or Fang's mind?**

**Angel:** I can't answer that question. But it was in Iggy's mind.

**Nudge:** Why! Tell us!

**Angel:** I have my reasons. 1) I don't want Max to kill Iggy. 2) I don't want Nudge to kill Iggy. 3) I don't want Fang to kill Iggy. 4) We have to keep this G rated. ***Smiles innocently***

**Max**: I will find out one day.** *Glares at Iggy***

**Iggy:** ***fidgets with shirt***

**Fang:** …

**Question to Fang:**

**Why don't you make an interview with Johnny Depp?**

**Fang:** Who's Johnny Depp?

**Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel:** _**YOU DON'T KNOW WHO JOHNNY DEPP IS?**_

**Max:** I don't know either… But, that's probably why Fang doesn't make an interview with him.

**Nudge:** That makes sense… Anyways! Do you like Effie Trinket? I love Effie Trinket! Her hair is adorable in the HG movie!

**Gasman:** And she says we're the ones who're off track!

**Question to Fang: (again)**

**Do you secretly sing 'I'm smexy and I know it' when you're showering and no one is at home?**

**Fang:** If I tell you, then it won't be a secret anymore!

**Max:** So it is true! **Darn!** ***hands Iggy 30 bucks***

**Iggy:** Yes! Never bet with the guy who has super-hearing!

**Question to Nudge:**

**If you were a normal teenager, what would you study? Biology, Math, history, etc.**

**Nudge:** Hmm… Not biology, of course, that's kind of hypocritical, and definately not math. Probably history because I like to travel and it's nice knowing what the history of the object you're looking at is. Like, when we went to D.C. or Texas, or NYC. Yeah…

**Gasman:** I would study bombs…

**Angel:** That's not really a subject.

**Max:** No, duh. Next question.

**Question to Iggy:**

**Do you have a number 1 fan? Cause if not, I'm taking that place! **_-bananaisdabomb_

**Iggy:** ***smirks*** You fangirls cannot resist me, eh? I don't know if Myri here will let you live after asking that question.

**Myri (A/N: aka me):** Grr…

**Iggy:** After all, in her mind, you are basically asking to be her husband's number 1 fan. Not that I have a problem with it…

**Myri:** Iggy, ***Grabs Iggy's ear*** we need to go have a talk, 'kay?

**Iggy:** ***Mouths 'Help me!'***

**Nudge:** What the heck are you doing! Let go of my man!

**(Nudge has left to strangle Myri for taking her man)**

**Iggy:** ***shouts*** IT'S A FREE COUNTRY!

**Myri:** ***shouts back*** Well, **YOU'RE NOT CIVILIZED!**

**Fang:** Ouch…

**How is Dylan 'perfect' for Max?**

**Max:** Well, they made it pretty obvious that he's basically everything that I'm not, so apparently he 'lures me in.' What the whitecoats forgot was that I have a life, unlike themselves, and I control it. Plus, Fangless is here, so that's a main flaw.

**Myri**: ***pauses chick fight with Nudge*** In my opinion, there are many flaws in the whitecoat's logic. Like, for instance, they forgot that Max doesn't have a destiny; she creates it as she goes along in life. So, she basically doesn't have to save the world if she doesn't want to. Plus, you can't predict the apocalypse. And, have you noticed that Dylan is like a magnet? He lures in **every** girl on the planet, not just Max. Also, mutations don't happen in a couple days. If they set a disease, it's going to be a couple generations before people become freaks. And after that happens, the world would probably kill itself in war because of racism, or 'mutantism'. :P

**Gasman:** She just said that in three breaths…

**Myri**: ***goes back to chick fight with Nudge*** IGGY IS FLIPPIN' MINE! WHAT PART OF THAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?

**Nudge:** THE 'YOURS' PART!

**Myri:** THEN YOU MUST BE _REALLY_ SHALLOW!

**Iggy:** Wanna get some pizza?

**Gasman:** Yup!

**Fang: *Nods***

**Angel:** Oh is he ever so silent! Max's words, not mine.

**Max:** Well, we're done here anyways. Next time, we learn who wins Iggy!

**Myri and Nudge:** We'll be here all day. *******Glares*** Stop copying me! UGH!

**A/N: I have an announcement: I am officially a redhead! I got tired of black hair. I look like Lissa! I have green eyes and red hair, and I remember my dad once saying that he wanted to name me Mona Lissa, which is extra weird. ****Plus I lived in DC! O.O Freaky. I'll tell you peeps if I see a certain Avian American around soon. But, school's out, my name is Myri, not Lissa, and I like Iggy. So the chances of me being THE Lissa are low. ;)**


	7. Chapter Six!

_**(A/N: FINALLY, a new update! Thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am DISSING the CLAIM. Got that? No? Bite me.)**_

**Max:** Eyyyy, guys! We have a LOT of questions today. Lots and lots and lots!

**Iggy:** Do not worry about her, she shall be rid of her sugar malfunctions by dawn.

**Nudge:** And Iggy will be done with his speech malfunctions in never.

**Iggy:** Hey! That was _not _cool_. _At _all._

**Myri:** Deal with it. Now, me and Nudgie here have some work to do…

**Ella:** Oh no you ain't! Iggy's miiiine!

**Iggy: **I can get used to this...

**Myri:** When did that _thing _get here, anyways? ***points at Ella*** ***Tarzan wailing sound* *attacks Ella***

**Nudge:** ***Perry the Platypus growl*** ***attacks Myri***

**Gazzy:** Now that's just awkward.

**Fang:** Agreed.

**Max:** First Question!

**Question to Iggy and Gazzy:**

**If you could make a bomb out of anything, what would it be?**

**Iggy:** Easy answer: Nudge's new furry slippers that she keeps bragging about. It's the latest technology to get her to shut up! Plus, it's fun.

**Nudge:** ***pauses*** So THAT'S where all of my new stuff has been going! Oh, well. THIS IS FOR YOU IGGY! ***blows kiss***

**Myri:** DON'T YOU GO BLOWING KISSES AT MY FUTURE HUBBY!

**Ella:** YEAH! Wait, what? No, I-

**Myri:** SEE? Even Ella agrees! ***pets Ella's head***

**Gazzy:** ANYWAYS, the best thing to blow up would be Myri's netbook named Mini. I may die, but I would not regret anything! But, Myri doesn't let anyone get within a 3 meter radius from it.

**Myri:** HER, not 'it'! How much did you like being called an 'it'? Plus, you're not supposed to talk to Max's twin like that!

**Max:** …My… twin.

**Myri:** Yup! She's blue, just like your picture on the cover of 'The Angel Experiment'! Plus, you're Max, she's Mini! Plus, she's a MINI laptop!

**Max:** ***headdesk*** Next FRIGGIN QUESTION!

**Question to Iggy:**

**Can you dye Fang's hair pink when he's asleep?**

**Iggy:** HAVE YOU BEEN READING MY TOTALLY AWESOMESAUCE GENIOUS NINJA PLANNER?

**Fang:** …You were actually going to do that?

**Iggy:** Yeah. Too bad the surprise is ruined…

**Question to Fang:**

**Please, don't get angry at the previous question.**

**Fang:** That wasn't a question…

**Iggy:** Don't avoid the subject, Edward.

**Fang:** ***glares*** fine. But it won't end well for you.

**Gazzy**: That's okay! It won't end well for you, either!

**Max:** Ahh, how I love the youngest, evilest members of the Flock. Excluding Dylan…

**Dylan:** HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS HERE?

**Max:** I didn-

**Fang:** Her amazing Ninja skills. Now, do leave.

**Max: *gets dreamy look on her face***

**Fang: *notices Max's dreamy face*** Don't even think about it.

**Max:** Why? Who's going to stop me?

**Fang: *eyes get watery*** But Max, no!

**Max:** Drop the act, Fang. ***joins the fight for Iggy***

**Everyone else: O.O**

**Iggy: OH, YEAH!**

**Fang and Dylan:** ***look at each other and nod* Iggy…**

**Iggy: *freezes*** I'll be, um… over in the… attic! Yeah, the attic! ***runs for the attic***

**Fang and Dylan: *follow Iggy***

**Gazzy:** Well, I guess it's just me. Wait, where's Angel?

**Angel:** ***materializes from thin air*** Heh, heh… Right here…

**Gazzy:** ***is oblivious*** Okay! Next question!

**Question to Max:**

**Do you know who won EURO 2012 and where was it?**

**Angel:** ***drags Max over by her ear***

**Max:** OW! Hmm… ***reads question*** Spain, right? If I'm wrong, don't kill me! Fang told me that!

**Gazzy:** Well, apparently, bananaisdabomb is from there!

**Max:** HI BANANAISDABOMB! :) Europe is awesome.

**Angel:** Except Paris! I DIED there!

**Max:** ***waves her off*** Nah, you were alive at the end of ANGEL in a lab. ANYWAYS.

**Question to Max, Nudge, and Angel:**

**Who's cuter? Iggy or Fang?**

**Max:** Since you didn't say 'hottest', I have to say Iggy. He still has that childish look, but in a 14 year old way. ***grins***

**Nudge: *sigh*** Iggy is _sooooooooooo_ adorable! Have you seen him when he gets sad? Awwwwwwh!

**Angel:** Same answer as Max. Though, Gazzy's the most adorable of the trio, because he looks just like me! That gives him extra points!

**Myri:** Even though you're not asking, I think Iggy's the most awesomesause strawberry-blonde out there! :D

**Question to Gazzy:**

**Have you farted in front of Max's face?**

**Max: *makes choking noises*** Don't even mention that day! ***tears running down cheeks***

**Gazzy:** *******grins mischievously*** I think it's self-explanatory…

**Question to Fang:**

**Why are you so DANG quiet?**

**Fang:** ***covers ears*** No! No, _no, no, no, no_!

**Max:** Did she…

**Angel:** …Just say…

**Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy:** **…Dang?**

**Dylan:** What's 'Dang'?

**Nudge:** It's a pairing name…

**Dylan:** Of who?... OH, Man! **NEVER!** ***runs out the door***

**Myri:** Try to figure that one out :P ANSWER THE FREAKING QUESTION, FANG.

**Fang:** Erm… well…

**Every character ever invented in the MR series:** Isn't it obvious? He's EMO. E to the M to the OH!

**Myri:** OMIGAWD! It's Sam! He's SO CUTE!

**Max, Nudge, Ella, and Angel:** I know… ***sigh***

**Iggy:** Hey, what about me?

**Myri:** ***blinks* *smiles evilly* *huggles Iggy***

**Nudge:** ***blinks*** Wha…? MYRI WHAT THE-

**Ella:** -HECK ARE YOU-

**Max:** DOING?

**(All the girls besides Angel have left to fight over Iggy once again)**

**To Myri:**

**I give you virtual cookies!**

**Myri:** Did I hear 'cookies'?

**Max:** Yes, did she hear 'cookies'?

**Iggy:** ***hands Myri virtual cookies*** How do you even eat those? They're virtual…

**Myri:** Yeah? Well so are you. BTW, thank you SO MUCH STARGAZER12256! These are awesomesause cookies!

**Max:** ***reaches out to cookies*** Cookies…

**Myri:** NO! My cookie that I named Igiot! MINE!

**Iggy:** You named a cookie after me? Sweet!

**Myri:** Yup! You are stupid! In a cute way. But now…***eats Iggiot*** THE COOKIE'S GONE! ***gasp***

**Max:** NOOOOO! ***Wails*** THAT WAS THE LAST COOKIE! ***Sob*** You're such a (censored for little 10 year olds that may have read the Maximum Ride series and know about a site named Fanfiction.)

**Myri:** ***chews*** Right back at ya, Max! Stargazer12256, Pie and kookiez have always been good for you. The President is just afraid that we'll run out!

**Who's taller; Iggy or Fang?**

**Myri, Nudge, and Ella:** TOTES IGGY!

**Gazzy:** Iggy's, like, part giraffe or something!

**Angel:** Iggy is 1.3 inches taller than Fang. ***Smiles cheekily***

**Max**: Kissing Fang means stepping on my toes, and kissing Iggy means having him lift me up. So, Iggy's taller! …Did I really just say that…?

**Myri:** ***yanks Max's hair*** You (repeat of earlier censored area)! ***Drags Max toward the character torture chamber where Wisteria Allgood, Madge Undersee, and Visser Three, along with many more characters, are trapped***

**Nudge and Ella**: ***Yanks Iggy's hair and drag him to the window and throw him out*** THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!** *high fives***

**Gazzy:** You do notice he has wings, right?

**Nudge:** Darn it.

**Ella:** Even throwing him out of a window of a 372 story building won't work! UGH!

**Question to Gazzy:**

**Why do you like bombs so much?**

**Gazzy:** I grew up with Iggy teaching me how to make bombs. It's sort of like a part of me now. Also, I want to be in one of those awesome comic books where the hero always saves the day with some type of weapon or superpower… Hehehe…

**Angel:** He's thinking that he would much rather enjoy being the villain.

**Dare to Gazzy:**

**Blow up Fang, and then bring him back to life so HaleyBopperz can kill him again. The prize is a ONE YEAR SUPPLY OF POPTARTS.**

**Gazzy:** Hey, Fang! C'mere! I've gotta show you something!

**Fang:** ***stomps down the stairs*** What?

**Gazzy:** Here! ***gives Fang a bomb***

_**3…2…1… BA- BA- BOOOM!**_

**Iggy:** WOAH! Awesomesauce!

**Gazzy:** When did you get here?

**Iggy:** You never believe me when I say that I'm a ninja.

**Gazzy:** ***Shrugs*** ***grabs remote controller and puts it on 5 minutes***

**(Time is being reversed)**

**Fang:** How dare you just blow me up!

**Gazzy:** Whachya gonna do about it?

**Fang: *slumps*** I'm going to bed.

**Gazzy:** Wait! ***grabs Fang and stuffs him in a box and writes 'Ship to HaleyBopperz's home' on the top*** There you go! ***ships Fang in the mail***

**Question to Max:**

**If it were Fang's birthday would u take him to a casino ;) or a red haired wonder festival?**

**Myri:** ***comes out of the torture chamber, dragging Max behind her*** ALL YOURS!

**Max:** MOST DEFINATLY A CASINO! NO REDHEADS ALLOWED IN A 3 MILE RADIUS!

**Myri**: That rule isn't very valid.

**Max:** Why?

**Myri: I'm a redhead…**

**Max: *eye twitches***

**Question to Max:**

**Will you be very mad it I took your credit card? (AKA CAN I take your credit card?)**

**Max:** Yes, I would be very mad if you took the Max card, considering it's the only money source we have. **Double meaning:** you wouldn't live another day after you steal my credit card. ***smiles sweetly***

**Myri:** She won't even let me use it! :(

**Max:** Deal with it.

**Why is Fang so huggable?**

**Myri: *bites lip***

**Max: *snikers***

**Nudge, Iggy, Ella, and Gazzy:** **HAHAHAHHAHHAYWHWHGAHHAW!** (Translation: VERY LOUD LAUGHING.)

**Myri:** He's a huggy bear! While Iggy's my Hubby bear! :D

**Angel:** Actually, Fang is quite huggable. When his thoughts aren't so perverted, that is.

**Nudge:** Yeah, but seriously! He's so cute sometimes, like a teddy bear! Only Iggy's cuter!

**Max:** He sadly doesn't like hugs. :(

**Flock and Myri and Ella:** ***Nods***

**(Awkward silence…)**

**Ella:** I wonder what Fang is thinking about right now…

**(10 minutes later)**

**Max: *Suddenly tackles Myri, Ella, and Nudge onto the ground*** YAAA! IGGY IS MINE! I win!

_**(A/N:Poor Fang. The odds are never in his favor. WHO ELSE LUVS CATO? I HEART CATO! Ahhh! Not as much as Iggy, though. Oh, look, it's 3:00 AM. Gotta go!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! EACH REVIEW MAKES MY DAY HAPPIER! Luff you all!)**_


	8. Edited, Next Chap Soon!

Wellllll. Hi. Myri here. Obvi.

So please hear me out before you start yelling at me. Though that would be completely acceptable.

I haven't updated... For a while. I'm sorry. Summer was hectic and flew by uber fast, and now school started. I've discovered a few things that impacted my life greatly;

Wattpad

Twitter

One Direction.

Don't call me a crazy fangirl, those boys got me through a huge insecurity. Plus, their music is amazing.

I have edited this story! Now I have to edit Just Maybe, make it a new cover, and stuff, then updates will be regular again!

I need a beta, though I don't know how it works. Welp :P

Write "Team Hawthorne" in a comment if you just read that whole AN. I understand if you didn't :))))))

Thank you all so much; I just realized I had 49 reviews! Amazing! Thanks again; you're all wonderful people :)


	9. Chapter Seven

**(A/N: Helllooooooo everyone! I have, what, 49 reviews here? That's amazing! Thank ya'll so much! You deserved an earlier update!**

**(BTW This story is fully edited!)**

**Iggy: *sobbing in the background***

**Max:** GET OVER IT! ***cuddles with Fang***

**Iggy: *loud sob*** It was all a joke! YOU NEVER LOVED ME!

**Max:** Nope.

**Myri:** I'll cuddle with you, Iggy!

**Iggy: *panics and jumps behind couch* **

**Myri:** Well then.

**Nudge:** Seeeeeee? Off topic!

**Gazzy:** You aren't exactly helping.

**Nudge: *glares but gets distracted by shiny metallic purse***

**Question to Fang:**

**Why are you so emo? Are you born that way? Or did... Gazzy fart in your face and render you forever emo? 0.0**

**Myri: *sniggers***

**Fang: *growls***

**Myri: *points at Fang*** EXACTLY!

**Gazzy:** I believe it's the latter… Or emotional stress, but the first one is much better.

**Nudge:** There goes Gaz, being his psychological scientific self…

**Gazzy: *cough*** hypocrite ***cough***

**Question To Fang:**

**Would you hug me right now? Pweash? You're like a teddy bear... *Opens arms wide, plaster on a huge smile* ... then... **glare at my sister who's staring at my weird pose****

**Fang: *eyes twitches* *awkwardly hugs xx-Don't-let-me-in-xx***

**Maya: Awhhh!**

**Dylan:** Her again…

**Maya:** Him again…

**Question to Fang:**

**Can you do a cartwheel?**

**Have you learnt ballet?**

**Fang: WHERE DO YOU GET THIS STUFF?!**

**Iggy:** An object called a brain. Unfortunately, you were born without one.

**Fang:** Verrry funny.

**Iggy:** DON'T AVOID THE QUESTIONS!

**Fang:** Yes, an air cartwheel. No. **Just no.**

**Max: *pats Fang's head*** Was that so hard?

**Question to Fang:**

**Just how many different expressions do you have? Because most of us readers have only seen the 'Fang's emo expression'... and... Well, more of the 'Fang's emo expression'.**

**Fang: *emo expression***

**Dylan:** Does that answer it?

**Max:** Shut it Dylan, he can do 'angry-Dylan-seeking-birdkid-on-ninja-mode', too!

**Fang: *smirks***

**Myri:** Ohh, three expressions! Such expressionism. Or is it impressionism? No, those are artists… ***wacks head*** 5th grade, Myri!

**Question To Max:**

**I have stolen your credit card.**

**Pause.**

**Ha! I'm not dead… –ArgH! AHCKDJF! OWWWW…-**

…

…

…

**Max:** I told you so. ***smiles cheekily***

**Question to Max:**

**Hey Max! Did you win Iggy? Or do you still loooooove Fang? Or do you love Iggy? I'm confuzzled now.**

**Iggy: *sob***

**Max:** It was a dare from Maya…

**Myri: *wacks Max and Maya*** Don't hurt precious Iggy. BUT I won Iggy considering I was second place!

**Iggy:** You treat me like an inanimate object.

**Dylan:** You might as well be.

**Nudge: *drags Dylan away by his ear***

**Dylan: Ow! OWW! Ow-**

**Myri:** And Nudge inherits him if I die.

**Iggy:** But—

**Myri: *slaps hand over Iggy's mouth* *smiles sweetly***

**Max, if Maya is your clone and Dylan was made for you, then why didn't you shove their heads together for a (rather painful?) kiss? (AKA when you found out Dylan was made for you and you still wanted to get rid of him and be with Fang, why didn't you seek out Maya and pair them together? you would have all been happy! I think...)**

**Max:** Dylan's just stubborn like that.

**Dylan: *puppy dog eyes*** Please, Max? One chance…?

**Max: *shoves Dylan's face away***

**Question to Fang:**

**Why do you like redheads? After all, red is the color of blood and you seem to have been in a lot of fights...**

**Fang:** It's a turn-on, I guess.

**Myri: *scoots away***

**Fang:** Dude, I'm not going to go all pedo on you, you're a year younger than me, besides, I have a girlfriend…

**Myri:** Exactly…

**(A/N: I say 'exactly' a lot… It was my first word. :P)**

**Question to Iggy:**

**How did you get so good at explosives?**

**Iggy:** Experience and patience, my friend. Not to mention fast hands. And plenty of online stuff, too.

**How much longer will you be able to cope with the stress of losing Angel (end of ANGEL) and all this Gen-77 stuff before you say "To hell with it, I'm going to Germany." and drag Dylan along for some kids?**

**Max:** Probably not long. Thankfully, I never had to; NEVERMORE came out before then! But no spoilers. ;)

**Question to Max:**

**Are you going to lay eggs or have children? Because I can almost imagine Dylan or Fang trying to sit on an egg... (But then I laugh too much).**

**Flock minus Fang and Max (and Angel…?), Myri, and Maya:** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Max: *uneasily*** Umm. I'm guessing that I'm going to give birth… I'm only 2 percent bird…

**Nudge:** FANG'S GONNA FATHER YOUR CHILDREN! BWAHAHAHA! …Wait, **ewwww!**

**Myri:** I know, right? ***shiver***

**Question to Gazzy:**

**Have you ever tried farting into a balloon or making a bomb which contained gasses from your digestive system?**

**Gazzy:** Great idea! ***Runs off***

**Maya:** Greaaaaaaaaaat. ***grabs nose plug***

**Question to Fang:**

**Have you ever blended into Max's bathroom wall while she was taking a shower?**

**Fang: *turns red* **I WAS LOCKED IN, I SWEAR! ***runs off to stare at Usain Bolt poster***

**Myri: *oblivious* **Where'd he get that poster, anyways…?

**Nudge: *shrugs* *bites chicken nugget***

**Myri:** Hahah… Chicken **Nudge**-**et… **And she's part bird… Wait, ew, that's a gruesome thought! A Nudge-et! Who'd eat that?

**Nudge: Hey!**

**Question for Fang:**

**Where are you going to take Max on your honeymoon?**

**Fang:** You people disturb me.

**Nudge: **Go to Paris! Or London, and get me One Direction's autograph… Or, you know, Sydney… Or-

**Max: **I think we'll figure that out… later… A** lot** later.

**Gazzy: **So you are going to get married! :D

**Max and Fang: *facepalm***

**Question for Max: **

**What had happened the first time, when you tried to cook?**

**(Flock cracks up)**

**Myri, Maya, Ella, world: *excited* **Yeah, what happened?!

**Max: **I may have… sort of, kind of, maybe switched the flour with salt…

**Myri: **Go on!

**Max: *sigh* **And plums with tomatoes… and apple cider with apple vinegar… Needless to say, that pie was awfully salty and sour.

**Iggy: **And, the Flock spent the next three days throwing up vinegar. It was awesome! Though the smell was terrible…

**Question for Iggy: **

**How did you learn to cook? Was it really difficult, since you're blind?**

**Iggy:** Oh, so just because I'm blind, I'm not supposed to cook?!

**Maya: **No, Igs, you aren't.

**Iggy: *huffs* **Well, it was easy after Jeb told me where everything was. The only difficult thing was reading recipes.

**Maya: **Bummer.

**Question for Nudge:**

**I dare you to be quiet for one whole chapter. You can say something only at the very end.**

**Nudge: *takes breath* **I- ***huffs* *crosses arms***

**Question for Nudge:**

**If you could move to any place where would you move? (I would move to London :D)**

**Nudge: *writes on paper***

_I would totally move to London, also! The One Direction boys are there, and I could meet Harry Styles and we'd fall into a complicated relationship because of my wings and the six year age difference but then he goes against his management and decides to run away with me to an abandoned island and we'd live happily ever after. :D_

**Stargazer12256: *hands out virtual pie to everyone but Dylan***

**Everyone: **Pie!

**Dylan: **Why does everyone hate me?**! *falls to knees***

**Myri: *points at Dylan with fork* **That's why.

**Why can't you just ask Jeb to get Iggy painless eye surgery so he can see Max? ;)**

**Myri: **Because he's got me, right Igs?

**Iggy: **Actually, it's not a bad idea…

**Max: **Besides Jeb being, you know, **traitor **and all.

**Iggy: **Then there's that.

**Question for Fang:**

**Can I have a cookie and I'll give you a black shirt :D or a beanie...**

**Max: *steals cookie* MINE. *runs away***

**Fang: *shrugs***

**Question for Iggy: **

**Please marry me?**

**Myri: *watches Iggy like a hawk***

**Iggy: **Heh… heh… ***scoots behind Myri* *gives Nightlock Ink an apologetic look***

**Question for the Flock:**

**What do you think of the manga?**

**Max: **Awesome, besides the whole blonde-hair situation!

**Iggy: **I can't exactly see.

**Fang: *shrugs***

**Nudge: *writes* **_My boobs were too big! But, otherwise, it was awesome._

**Gazzy: **Whatever. ***goes back to making epic stink bomb***

**Angel: **I loved it! :D

**To each Flock member:**

**Who annoys you most in the Flock?**

**Max: **Iggy.

**Iggy: **Max.

**Nudge: *writes* **_Gazzy._

**Gazzy: **Nudge.

**Fang: **Iggy.

**Angel: **Gazzy.

**(All glare at each other)**

**Question to Iggy:**

**As Terrible Eyesight Buddies, do you want to get together and make fun of Fang's emo-ocity? Hugs will be sure to follow, and possibly the making of cookies and bombs! xD**

**Iggy: **SURE!** *grabs XxfictionalbookcharacterxX's hand to go make evil plans against Fang***

**Myri: ** ***sobs* **I thought we had something together, Iggy! Like this toy baby! ***lifts doll***

**Question to Fang:**

**HOW THE HECK DO YOU CHARGE THE LAPTOP? I don't think the books mention a charger. So why doesn't the laptop just... DIE? XP**

**Fang: **Simple. I buy a new laptop battery every time we stop at a Wal-Mart or a Best Buy.

**Myri: **…That's actually pretty smart!

_**(To the guest who is apparently 10-year-old (which I don't believe) who ranted about not being old enough to read, referring to the censored areas in the last chapter:**_

_**Get a life. Play outside. Do what all other 10 year olds do! Yes, you're little, don't even try to deny it. You may be smart, but you obviously ain't mature.)**_

**Question to Max:**

**Have you ever secretly kissed Iggy?**

**Max: **Maybe, maybe not… ***runs away***

**Nudge: *points* **Maximum 'Charging Off' Ride! ***gasps and covers mouth***

**Angel: **Yes, yes she has kissed him.

**Myri: *gasps***

**Iggy: *cringes***

**Question to Angel:**

**Has Max ever thought about kissing Iggy?**

**Angel: **Yes, yes she has.

**Iggy: *smirks***

**Angel: **And not exactly in a good way, either.

**Iggy: *slumps and walks away***

**Question to Angel:**

**Has Iggy ever thought about kissing Max?**

**Angel: **Yes, yes he has. A lot.

**Myri: *pulls Iggy away by the ear***

**Iggy: OW! Ouch, ou- NOT AGAIN.**

**Question to Iggy:**

**Why am I so OBSESSED WITH YOU?!**

**Iggy: *runs in* **It's the looks. ***flicks hair***

**Myri: *pounces on and drags back into discipline chamber***

**Max: *stares* **Well, that's all the questions we've got for today! Please, ask more questions. Just, none relating to Ig and I…?

**Gazzy: *whispers* **Ask about Max and Ig.

**Nudge: *takes deep breath***

**Maya: Oh dear.**

**Nudge: **That was the worst Ask Max I've ever been in. Ever. Though there's only been about 9. I mean, what is Nudge without talking?

**Gazzy: **A mute Nudge and a happy Gazzy.

**Nudge: *glares* **And, I mean, I could have made so many comments about Ella's saggy hair or her wrinkled t-shirt or how much Iggy really loves me or Halloween- by the way, how was everyone's Halloween?!

**Max: Heh. Let's leave before she gets to the alignment of the pyramids of Giza.**

**Maya:** BYE! ***blows kisses***


	10. Chapter Eight!

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! Thanks you all for the reviews! This story is getting much better feedback than my other one :P**

**And, yunyunchanfeva, I am watching you O.o**

**Myri: **Well, hello there! I'm your host, Myri Griffiths, here to… um… _host!_

**Iggy: *duct tape over mouth* **_Emgershyahjskaojsiaodjsiw-_

**Myri: **Yes, yes, such fine weather, Ig!

ERMAGERSH. ONE DIRECTION'S NEW ALBUM.

Excuse me, I've got some epically hawt teenage boys to kidnap. ***runs off***

**Iggy: *rips tape off of mouth* **that hurt more than I thought it would! Why must everyone ditch the blind kid?!

**Ella: *purrs* **Not everyone… ***strokes Iggy's chin***

**Iggy: O.o**

**Max: *pulls Ella away* **Ella, you're twelve! Let's just get to the questions before Ella starts foaming at the mouth…

**What's the oddest thing you've ever thought about Fang?**

**Myri: *runs in dragging a squirming body-bag behind her* I AM NOT DRAGGING A BODY-BAG BEHIND ME. *whistles***

**Max: *opens bag and Louis Tomlinson falls out* **you actually kidnapped a fifth of One Direction?!

**Nudge: **When you said you'd kidnap some teenagers, I didn't think you'd meant it!

**Myri: **I didn't mean it. Louis Tomlinson is 20, therefore not a teenager!

**Max: *opens Myri's backpack and Niall Horan falls out* *points*** But he's a teenager!

**Myri:** No, Nialler has an adorable baby face, so it's invalid. ***crosses arms***

**Fang: *rolls eyes and points to question***

**Myri: **Oh, right! Well, for me, there was this forum discussion from like, 2007 that debates 'Fari' (Fang+Ari). Ewwwwww! …But you didn't ask me, so… ***coughs***

**Angel: *hears Max's thoughts* **MAX! G-RATED! THERE ARE INNOCENT, IMMATURE CHILDREN IN HERE! ***covers Nudge's ears***

**Nudge: *huffs* **I know more than you do!

**Angel: **No you don't, Nudge. Be glad. ***shivers in disgust***

**Gazzy: *announcer voice* **Fang, what is the strangest thing you've ever thought about Fang?

**Fang: **how-

**Gasman: **I'll ask the questions around here! Now answer it!

**Fang: **It was a… Figgy…. Fan fiction…

**Myri: OMGGGG, **you read those too?! They are epic, -ly disgusting! Everyone know that Iggy is mine! Along with Louis Tomlinson, Ross Lynch, Calum Worthy, the JO BRUTHUHS, Niall Horan, etc. etc.

And when I say mine, I mean quite literally mine. ***blocks a cement door and throws the key in the shredder, causing the shredder to pop and hit the ceiling fan. The ceiling fan swings it to the neighbor's house, breaking their window and their fish tank, and my pet bird tries to eat the fish but fails when he crashes into the key, making it fall down the sink and get grinded to dust in the food disposal***

**Myri: NOO, **Kobe, are you okay?! ***pets bird***

**Flock: O.o**

**Question to Dylan: Why are such a pushover and a kiss-up?**

**Dylan: **I'm not a kiss-up!

**Nudge in a psychologist coat: **Do you do whatever Max asks you to, no matter what it is, would go through extremes for her, would give anything to have her attention, and die for her?

**Dylan: YES!**

**Nudge in a psychologist coat: *scribbles in notebook* **Well, then, Dylan, you are 100% a kiss-up.

**Dylan: *changes into a shirt that says, "A Proud Kiss-Up for Maxie"***

**Max: **Oh, so now he's a stalker, also?

**Question for Fang:**

**What's your favorite candy?**

[I think it's LOLIPOPS! PINK LOLIPOPS! OR PIXIE STIX! You can't be ALL emo...]

**Nudge and Ella: *surround Fang with various candies***

**Angel: **_WHICH ONE IS YOUR FAVORITE? _***creepy villain look***

**Fang: *twitches and seizures intensely* **_S- S- SWEETHEARTS!_

_**(Everyone dramatically freezes)**_

_**(long silence)**_

**Max: **Sweet… hearts…

**Dylan: **And you say _I'm _the weird one!

**Max: **Go die in a hole, airhead.

**Dylan: **Anything for you, Maxie-pie! ***digs hole, climbs in, and covers hole***

**Maya: *falls on Dylan's 'grave'* **WHY HIM? ***reaches up to the sky* **don't leave me, Dylan!

**Nudge: …**Am I the only one having a déjà vu moment, or…?

**Flock, Myri, Ella: *nods in agreement***

**Question to Myri:**

**I'm so glad you updated. You stopped me from wasting bombs to blow up your house.**

**Myri: *strokes wall* **you wouldn't do it! You'd kill Wall-E!

**Gasman: **something is seriously up with this girl!

**Myri: **Oh you did _not._

**Gasman: **Uhm, I think I did. ***smirks evilly***

**Myri: *smirks evilly back* **Gasser, you must now face the (epic) wrath of _**V. V.**__!_

**V. V.: *appears behind an epic cloud of smoke* **I'm ready to get it _on! …_W-w-wait, this is not Devin's party.

**Gasman: **That cloud of smoke was epic!

**V.V.: **Please, my _middle name _is epic!

**Myri: **_**hellooooo?**_

**V.V.: **Oooh, hey Myri-pyon! How the hell did you get me here?

**Myri: **You should know better, I'm a Pokémon! But for now, I need you to _get him! _***points at Gazzy***

**V.V.: Oh. My. God. *realizes* **Is that Gazzy? IT'S GAZZY! ***runs and tackles Gazzy* **Waiiiit, if Gazzy's here, then FANG is here. OMG FANG GET YO WINGED BEHIND OVER HERE I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT BE MINE YOU LIKE SWEETHEARTS HAHAH OMG ME TOO WE WERE MEANT TO BE ***drags Fang away***

**Myri: **But- you- UGH!** *sulks away to Fang's emo corner, covers it in One Direction posters, and renames is 'One Direction Poster Staring Corner'***

**Max: **Should we move on now, or…?

**Question for the Flock:**

**If you were on the Voice and you could pick any of the four judges to be your coach, who would you pick and why? :D (...this ought to be interesting..)**

**Max: **How would we be _on _the Voice? Isn't the Voice that little stalker Max-whisperer in our schizophrenic heads?

**Ella: **It's a _game show, _brickhead.

**Nudge: **Oh my God, Christina Aguilera! She's just so pretty, and I just love her hair, it's so-

**Iggy: **Adam Levine! Maroon 5, man, Maroon 5.

**Myri: **X FACTOR mannn! Go Uncle Simon! Who even watches The Voice?

**Fang: *comes back in the room panting and slams door shut behind him***

***waves awkwardly***

**Question for Fang:**

**Do you notice that when people draw fan art of you, you almost ALWAYS have one eye hidden by hair? Does the popularity of your emo-ness bother you?**

**Fang: **I _am not _emo!

**Myri: **Then why are you wearing so many bangles on your wrists?

**Fang: **I'm not-

**Myri: *imagines bangles on Fang's wrists* *bangles appear* **HAH! That's what happens when _I'm _the author!

**Fang: **These won't come off!

**Myri: **The won't ever come off until I un-imagine them mwahahahahaha!

**Max: **_**Just answer the freaking question!**_

_**(Crickets chirp)**_

**Fang: **Yes, yes it does bother me.

**Nudge: **HE JUST ADMITTED THAT HE'S EMO! **O_o**

**Universe: O_o, (o).(o), D.D, :O, :D!**

**Dare for Myri:**

**I dare you to make Fang jump into a swimming pool wearing a pink polka-dotted bikini and a rubber floating ducky around his waist.**

**Fang:** I refuse to wear that!

**Myri: *laughs evilly* **You have no choice. ***imagines polka dot bikini and rubber floating ducky and pool, they appear***

**Fang: **_**Noooooooooooooooo! **_

_**(Readers drool, imagining Fang's fit body in a pink bikini)**_

**Myri: **Now, jump in the pool. And, added bonus, squeal while you're doing it!

**Fang: *jumps into pool creating big splash* **_**Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee!**_ ***splashes around***

_**(even longer silence filled with Fang's squeals)**_

**Nudge: **I think I am scarred for life…

**Iggy: **That… ***panting from laughter* **was EPIC!

**V. V.: *peeks in* **Did someone say epic? …**Oh my God, **I never knew Fang was like that! I am scarred!

**Nudge: **That's what I said!

**V. V.: *snickers at the comment***

**Nudge: **EW you pervert!

**Fang: *stops splashing and realizes* **GAH! ***runs away in shame***

**Myri and xx-Don't-Let-Me-In-xx: *rolling on the floor and epically laughing like maniacs* **KODAC MOMENT!

**Mind if I take Fang off your hands for a bit? I promise I'll be nice. And I'll make brownies :D**

**Myri: **Sure, he needs some time to earn his man-points back anyways, so go ahead!

**Max: **Way ahead of you ***shoves Fang into a small bag and sends it to TheseWordsSpeak***

_(In the background:_

"_OMG, it's Fang! FANG!"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_AHHH, Fang spoke three words to me, he must like me! Let's go try to remove your emoness, shall we? Let's start with wardrobe…"_

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo!")_

**I triple freaking double dog dare Max to kiss Iggy and Fang to kiss Nudge (I don't care if it's totally pedofilage) and then Iggy to kiss me and if you don't I'll write a review in each one being a pedo-bear in each one.**

**Iggy: **But I just got over her! ***Points at Max***

**Max: **Ew, no! Never again! ***shudders***

**Nudge: **And Fang's off getting a makeover, so we can't do that, can we? ** *prays thanks to God***

**Myri: **I guess I'll have to take the risk, eh? It's not like I don't know you, _yunyunchanfeva. _**O.o**

**Question for Maya:  
Why did you pursue Fang? HE'S OBVIOUSLY MAX'S! Why didn't you pursue Dylan?**

**Maya: **Hey, he chose! Not my fault that he liked me better! And the wimp Dylan won't give me a second glance, that's why!

_**(Maya and Max glare at each other for taking each other's 'men', even though it wasn't their faults)**_

**Question for Angel:**

**You remind me of the Vocaloid Rin. You look so sweet, like she does! In the manga, you look almost exactly like her!**

**Angel: **Aww, thank you! ***smiles sweetly, disguising (epically) evil thoughts***

**Myri: **_**MIKU FOREVAHHHHH! **_***runs away and crashes through wall* **Oh my God I killed Wall-E!

**Question for Max:**

**Have you ever met a guy named Max? And if you have, was it confusing when someone would, like, talk to one of you and you'd both like listen?**

**Max: **Hah, yeah, I have, actually. It was when we were in Virginia at school, during my math and science classes when the teacher is all, "Max, answer the question!" we'd both start talking! The teachers had to call us 'Maximum' and 'Maxwell'** xD** Poor kid.

**Fang: *walks into the room slamming the door behind him for the second time this chapter***

_**(Myri and V.V. come in, yelling at each other.)**_

**Myri: **Caramel apples _suck!_

**V.V.: **caramel apples are epic! How could you even say that?!

**Myri: **The only epic thing about caramel apples is an _epic fail!_

**V.V.: **Oh you did not.

**Myri: **Mhmm, I did.

**V.V.: *pulls out caramel apple***

**Myri: **AGH!

**V.V.: *eats caramel apple***

**Myri: *chokes* **I will not surrender!

**V.V.: *pulls out another caramel apple and shoves it in Myri's face***

**Myri: *twitches* **allergies… ***faints***

**V.V.: Oh… she has an… *facepalm***

**Question for Fang and Max:**

**What would your child be named?**

**Fang: *eye twitches*** I need a break from all this. I really do.

**Max: *grins* **Oh, Fang, why not name them Jacqueline, or maybe Roy? Or maybe Chaos, that'd be more suitable, no?

**Fang: **Not you, too!

**Question to Jeb:**

**Is it true you're insane?**

**Jeb: *locked in cage* *bangs on cage doors* **HE HAS THE KEY TO IMMORTALITY! HE MUST DIE! ***points at Fang***

**Max: **Does that answer your question enough, or do you want to see what _else _he has to say to believe it?

**Nudge: **No, no, no, I don't want to go through that again! NO! My innocent 11 year old ears are too precious! I don't want to hear about Max and Dylan making babies and moving to Germany, or about how Jeb wants to torture Fang's children (who will obviously be his own grandchildren!) to test their immortality! Never again!

**Question to Max: Have you ever, just once, thought about loving Iggy? Angel, make sure that Max tells the truth. Oh and Max, the pairing of Fax (You and Fang) is SOOOOO cute**

**Angel: *wiggles eyebrows suggestively* **Huh, Max? _Have you ever thought about loving Iggy?_

**Max: *monotone* **Once when I was beating the crap out of him when we were 12. I threw up near a tree at the thought.

**Iggy: **Hey!

**Nudge: **ZOMG HELL YES Fax is adorable! It's so gushy and lovey-dovey and-

**Max: **My relationship with Fang is not gushy!  
**Iggy: **Maybe not gushy, but surely very… steamy… eh? ***winks***

**Max: **_**Iggy you butt get over here! I will cut you and put you in my guacamole!**_

**Iggy: *running and laughing* **I'm sure you'd want that,_ wouldn't you _Maxie?

**Max: *screeches causing the last of the African elephants to die of jealousy***

**Question to Nudge: Do you say a certain phrase, like, all the time? Other than ZOMG, 'cause I say 'like' a lot and you know, we both have the same talking interest, so maybe it's, like, a talkers thing!**

**Nudge: *sucks in deep breath***

**Max: **Here she goes.

**Nudge: YES!** I have so many different phrases, like "I know, right?!" and "Seriously!" and "Awesome!" and "No freaking way." I also use the common fangirl language like, "I just can't" and "I am dead." Or "What the?" and, like, so much more, it's impossible. Oh, that too, "impossible" and the whole 'like' thing happens to everyone! :D

**Question for Angel: **

**Does Fang ever secretly think about Lissa or Brigid? Cause if he does I will RIP HIM TO SHREDS! I mean everyone knows him and Max are, like, totes adorbs and perf for each other!**

**Dylan: MYLAN RULES.**

**Myri: **And you're a smart, cute, non-conceited boy.

**Dylan: **Really?!

**Myri:** No, I thought we were stating impossibly unrealistic facts!

**Angel: **Yes, yes Fang does think about them. The shredder is ready.

**Fang: **Thanks for reminding me! I might find some peace at Lissa's house! ***runs out the door frantically***

**A/N: Well, I guess that's it for today! So many Fang questions! xD**

**Haha, V.V. is my Bestie! She may appear a few times in the story :)**

**The caramel apple fight is a constant event between me and V.V.. Just without the fainting :P V.V-chan, if you are reading this… CAREMEL APPLES SUCK!**

**Team Myri (Anti-Caramel Apples) or team V.V. (CAREMEL APPLES 3)? Tell me in your review along with QUESTIONS! 333333333 (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
